Unattended sensor systems are routinely deployed to collect readings when it is not economical or safe to deploy humans. For example, geologists may deploy sensors on an active volcano to record seismic and temperature readings. Police forces deploy sensors to detect movement through an intersection during a red-light. Security forces use sensors to detect movement into ‘no go’ zones.
These sensor systems are collecting data continuously (or near continuously) but only rarely need to take an action. For example, a seismic sensor may record activity constantly, but only if the vibration exceed a threshold will the system send out an alert. Furthermore, these sensor systems are often deployed in areas without access to the power grid and are thus ‘power limited.’ In these cases, there is a requirement to limit power consumption during routine data collection, but a need to take complex action if a threshold is met.